Midnight Candy
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Random moments in the complex relationship between Riku and Sora and the many attempts of Axel to win over Roxas.


**Title: Midnight Candy**

**Hey guys this is my first KH fic so I would appreciate some feedback so that I can improve!**

**Well...enjoy!**

* * *

-RiSo

For as long as Sora could remember, Riku had snuck into his room in the middle of the night for secret play dates and unexpected sleepovers. They would talk the night away and in the end, both would end up curled together in the brunette's bed asleep. Years later, the older boy climbed through his window for another reason altogether. Now, it was to share kisses and hugs.

-AxRo

Despite not having a heart, and therefore unable to 'feel', Axel knew that what he 'felt' for the little blond Nobody was much more than just friendship. It was confusing; he remembers what he felt as a Somebody, but not 'feelings' like these. Pure, strong and overwhelming that sometimes he had difficulty reining it in. It made him doubt if the torrent of emotions were worth getting back.

-RiSo

Riku felt like there were never enough words to describe Sora. Especially his eyes, it was so easy to get lost in them if one stared too long. The only thing that Riku could compare the twin orbs of blue to were a pair of sparkling, sapphire diamonds that shamed any clear sky or crystal clear ocean. Sora's face always flushed adorably when he told him so.

-AxRo

As the days and weeks went by, Roxas seemed more real and alive and everything around the blond was starting to sink in. The places and people that used to be covered in some kind of haze started to clear and he could now remember and register what he was seeing. The only way he could describe everything was to say it was 'amazing', although, he couldn't help but think that out of everyone in the Organization Axel was defiantly the most interesting.

-RiSo

Sora thought it was kind of sad how most people were put off by Riku's customary scowl. Because people tended to steer clear of the older teen, a majority of people would never see the happy, cool grin that often graced Riku's face when in his presence. But on the other hand, Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to share that rare smile with the rest of the world.

-AxRo

As time went on and Roxas grew more aware of the world Axel couldn't help but sometimes miss how innocent the blond teen had been in his earlier days. He would look up at Axel in wonder and at every little thing he said with wide blue eyes and a curious tilt of his head. It had been cute. But now, weeks and months later, Roxas was still somewhat sweet, but he had grown somewhat sarcastic and now looked at him like he was trying to figure out his hidden motives (so what if he had only hugged him to coup a feel? Who could blame him)!

-RiSo

For Riku, his world nearly ended when he realized that Sora (his universe) was snatched away from under his nose by Xehanort and the Organization. His heart pounded in fear for the small brunette and he was consumed with thoughts like 'I'll get you back' and 'Those bastards will pay'. At that point a new fear would enter his heart, if he kept up such vengeful thoughts, would the darkness seep back into him?

No, he couldn't worry about that. Just as Sora was his light against the darkness, he would now be the light to guide the brunette from the darkness that threatened to steal him from Riku.

-AxRo

"Jeez, Axel get up already we got a mission in a few minutes!" Roxas scolded, nudging the lump in the bed non to gently with his Keyblade. "Ouch! Okay I get it Roxy, don't poke me with that thing! That's dangerous, you tryin' to kill me?!" The red-head whined under the covers, ugh why did work have to be so early in the morning? At least if work was later in the day, Roxas wouldn't be so cranky in the morning and he wouldn't have to fear being stabbed to death with the blond's weapon! "C'mon lets go already!" Said blond prodded him again, "Okay! I'm up!"

He really needed to talk to Saix.

-RiSo

The way Sora handled the Keyblade left Riku in awe. The brunette moves and swings were nothing short of graceful. It showed how far Sora had come since he was just an island boy, the once clumsy teen now moved in battle with a grace and beauty befitting a dancer or seasoned warrior. And it only served to make Riku fall even harder for the preppy brunette.

-AxRo

In the days since his coming into existence, Roxas can't think of a time where he felt so utterly content. Eating sea-salt ice cream while watching the sunset from the clock tower with Axel, he couldn't help but feel 'right', like there was no other place in all the worlds he belonged. Like the only place he could ever be was here, net to the red-headed Nobody watching the sunset.

-RiSo

When they first started dating, Sora was afraid that Riku wouldn't want to display their relationship in public. However, he was quickly proven wrong when Riku literally full blown kissed him in front of Donald, Goofy and Mickey. Though Sora noticed the slight red tint to the older teen's cheeks afterwards.

and Stones-AxRo

The saying went 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me', Axel disagreed. As he watched Roxas walk away from the Organization (_from him_), he couldn't help but feel a deep constriction in his non-existent heart at the blond Nobody's words, "No one will miss me." The strange ache in his chest suddenly made him realize that if this (whatever it was) was what it felt like to _feel _then he would rather be beaten black and blue.

The physical pain couldn't possibly compare to the pain in his 'heart'.

-RiSo

"Don't look at me like that Sora!" Riku closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away from the brunette leaning on him, looking at him with large, watery, azure eyes and it screamed sadness and disappointment if Riku refused whatever it was the brunette wanted. "Pleease Riku?" Sora pleaded so…sweetly with a cute pout on his round face and…he glanced at the brunette and groaned. He just had to look, "Alright, you can have it." Riku caved, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the chocolate bar that the brunette somehow knew he had. "Thanks Riku!" Sora squealed gratefully, planting a quick kiss to the older teen's cheek before devouring his treat.

Riku groaned again, he really needed to work on his self-control.

-AxRo

"_We'll see each other again, in the next life." _Was the last thing that _Axel_ (Lea's mind reminded him) had said to the blond Nobody before he left Roxas to his decision. Now, a year later he could only hold his breath in anticipation. Any moment now, Roxas would awaken and he would scoop the blond into his arms and kiss him silly and tell the blond how much he had missed him and how he loved him so much (because his feelings were still strong and true even if he was no longer a Nobody). But his plans are thrown out the window when he sees those deep azure eyes open and lock onto his own deep green,

"Told you we'd see each other again."

-RoSo

As Riku devoured the juicy, plump lips of his small brunette, he idly thought that Sora tasted sweeter than any candy or ice cream out in the worlds. And he knew this taste that screamed 'Sora' could never be replicated or replaced by any candy or treat out in all the worlds.

* * *

**So how was it? Too OOC? **

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
